characterprofilefandomcom-20200214-history
Miles Morales
Miles Morales ' is a the Ultimate Spider-Man of Earth-1610 and a hero from Marvel Comics. Background In the parallel universe called Earth-1610, a great tragedy befell New York City. Spider-Man, the beloved friendly neighborhood web-slinger who protected his home from evildoers everywhere, gave up his life in an ultimate act of sacrifice while battling his nemesis, the Green Goblin. As the world mourned his passing, and even felt guilty upon learning that the man behind the mask was just a teenaged high-school student by the name of Peter Parker, it quickly became apparent that someone needed to fill in the void he left behind; a new costumed crimefighter who fought for everyday citizens the same way Spider-Man did had to take his place, and as luck would have it, a brand-new ultimate Spider-Man was ready to bear the responsibility. Beneath the visage of this black-and-red wall-crawler was Miles Gozalo Morales, a native of Brooklyn. Born to an African-American father and a Puerto Rican mother, Miles acquired his powers the same way his predecessor did: through a radioactive spider bite; unbeknownst to him, the spider responsible for granting his powers was part of an experiment designed to create more Spider-Men comparable or superior to Peter. For a time, he refused to acknowledge his new skills to maintain a sense of normalcy, but Spider-Man’s death inspired him to take action for the first time; feeling guilty for not being able to help him when he needed it the most, Miles adopted the mantle of Spider-Man on his own to maintain its legacy. Powers & Abilities *'Bio-Electricity Manipulation: A result of the radioactive spider’s experimentation, Miles is a unique Spider-Man in which he has the ability to discharge and weaponize the natural electricity from his body for offensive purposes. This bio-electricity is enough to damage even other known electrokinetics, such as Electro. **'Venom Blast:' Miles’ famed use of this ability. By letting out a spark of bio-electricity, he can crank out enough juice to daze somebody, completely incapacitate them or blow technology to bits. **'Mega Venom Blast:' A bigger and better venom blast. This is a powerful burst of energy that leaves more collateral damage than its weaker counterpart. This ability takes extra concentration to perform, however. He destroyed most of a Hydra laboratory with this move. **'Venom Punch:' Miles can augment his physical strikes with bio-electricity. **'Venom Beam:' Miles can channel his energy outward as a projectile. It's pretty good. *'Bio-Electric Energy Threads:' Should his web-shooters be out of commission or missing in action, Miles can opt for a more natural approach by manifesting his natural electricity into threads of energy. *'Spider-Sense:' Like his famed predecessor, Miles can sense danger from a buzzing in his head before it even happens. Earth-1610’s Peter would only get warnings, but Miles takes more after 616, in which it’s more like precognition. He’s predicted a teleporter showing up out of nowhere. Considering the circumstances he was in, that feat is all the more impressive. *'Wall-Crawling:' Like any good Spider-Man, Miles can stick to most surfaces with ease, greatly increasing his mobility. He does this by manipulating the inter-atomic bindings between him and just about any object. This coupled with his web swinging makes getting around Brooklyn a breeze for Miles. *'Camouflage:' Miles can completely blend in with his environment, including his clothing. It’s not textbook invisibility, but it has the obvious offensive, defensive, and evasive potential akin to it. Equipment *'Uniform:' Miles’ suit may not be decked out with gadgets and gizmos like other suits, but it’s a stylish black and red twist on Peter’s iconic red and blue. While it’s not armored, it serves some degree of protection. *'Web Shooters:' Given to him by Aunt May, these wrist-mounted gizmos obviously shoot out durable webbing for all sorts of things. Swinging, restraining, and parachuting. Feats Strength *Spider-Men can generally lift at least 10 tons *Threw a police car and a truck *Stopped a train with webbing. *Capable of swinging around with the large Rhino in tow *Can harm Ultimate Green Goblin *Augmented punch with bio electricity which one-shot Armadillo *Laid the hurt on Hammerhead *Broke Hydra Cap's shield and pummeled him to a bloody pulp *Though he failed to stagger him, bloodied Tombstone *One-shot Hob-Goblin *Knocked over giant-sized Cassie Lang. *Should be comparable to Earth-616 Peter Parker, who can physically move the Hulk; note that this doesn’t mean he hurt him, just moved him *Dude one hit KOed dinosaurs *Mega Venom blasted a venom symbiote monstrosity Kaiju which one shot it *Juiced Ultimate Green Goblin with enough bio-electricity to KO him *With one shock, took out somebody controlled by Knull *Sting is strong enough to hurt Spider-Man Speed *Arguably Miles’ best physical trait *Bullets aren't any bother for him *Even if boasting leads him to getting kicked in, dodged a web shot from Peter. *Destroyed artifacts with microsecond precision. *In a different suit, dodged electricity from Ultimate Electro. *Dodged Collision's energy blast *Outmaneuvered Kraven the Hunter *Evaded projectiles from Iron Spider *Dodged more energy blasts *Should be comparable to Earth-616 Peter Parker, who also has microsecond timing as well as several laser dodging feats Durability *Takes a nasty hit from Rhino that sent him flying *Survived being crushed by the giant foot of Ultimatum (it's evident he was fine after Ultimatum had left) *Survived his own venom blast *Took multiple heat seeking missiles *Survived being near heat capable of melting Iron Man armor and was quicker to recover than Sam Wilson *Thrown out of building, still saves civilian *Took hits from Morlun, who’s strong enough to severely injure Peter *Endured Knull Venom *Tanked an explosion *Survived a fall *Survived hits from Kangaroo. *Took a hit from a supercharged Electro, who influenced this massive storm over New York Skill *Became the second Spider-Man of Earth-1610 *Took down Wilson Fisk, the Kingpin, by himself *With a little help from Peter Parker, defeated Ultimate Green Goblin *Took on his uncle, the Prowler *Undetected by Peter while camouflaged. *In their first bout, defeated Earth-616 Peter Parker and has kept up with him consistently since then, so he should absolutely scale to him *Should be outright superior to Earth-1610 Peter Parker *Stopped the Spiderverse event *A member of the Avengers, Ultimates, and Champions *Defeated Venom (Conrad Marcus) *Took on foes like Electro, Rhino, and Scorpion *Escaped Knull control *Defeated Blackheart by using his Venom Blast, which affects Blackheart’s demon physiology differently than others Weaknesses *'Not full potential:' Miles may be a Spider-Man, but he’s still growing. He has yet to see a good deal of the crazy and outlandish things the more experienced Peter Parker has. *'Bio-Electric Limits:' His bio-electricity attacks can leave him exhausted if he juices himself too much, and his suit isn’t armored. As effective as his bio-electricity can be, insulated material can stop it. *'Reckless:' He also has that Parker tendency to make quips that get him hit and rush things without a plan of attack. *'Naïve:' Miles may be tough on the bad guys, but he’s still a very trusting person to a fault. In fact, trusting an adversary messed up his Spider-Sense. Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Electricity Manipulators Category:Marvel Comics Category:Superheroes Category:Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Comic Book Characters Category:Disney Category:North American Characters